dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
SplatterCon!!!
SplatterCon!!! (also spelled SPLATTERCON!!!) is a horror convention, held in Chicago. It occurred in Proven Guilty. Description The event was in its first year. About three thousand attendees had already been registered beforehand.Proven Guilty, ch. 11 The chairwoman was Sandra Marling, and Molly Carpenter, Rosanna Marcella, Nelson Lenhardt all voluteered there. Horror movies producer and director Darby Crane was a guest of honor.Proven Guilty, ch. 09 During the event, Clark Pell, Rosanna Marcella,Proven Guilty, ch. 12 and Miss BectonProven Guilty, ch. 17 got injured or killed there. It was later realized that the Phobophage at SplatterCon!!! known as the Reaper, Hammerhands and the Scarecrow were Fetches. In the series ''Proven Guilty'' Harry Dresden bails Nelson Lenhardt out of jail for attacking Clark Pell at SplatterCon!!! Henry Rawlins stands guard at the scene-of-the-crime restroom and let Harry Dresden investigate from the door. Using his Sight, Dresden realized that Pell was pounded by sledgehammer fists and that black magic was involved. Dresden and Henry Rawlins stop the Reaper who is attacking a darkened room of people watching a horror film in which it is featured. Rosanna Marcella, Molly Carpenter's friend was among the injured in the process. Later, Detective Greene repeatedly questions Dresden, while reports of the killings hit the news, causing attendance to increase.Proven Guilty, ch. 13 Detective Greene calls in the FBI, with Karrin Murphy's ex-husband and current brother-in-law, Rick, among the FBI agents present. Dresden and Murphy run into Darby Crane and his lawyer, Lucius Glau, in the hallway of the convention hotel—they recognize Dresden's name.Proven Guilty, ch. 21 Dresden sets up a web-like Ward using Play-Doh. Sandra Marling told Dresden that Greene is questioning Molly Carpenter. Dresden stops it with the help of Lydia Stern, a reporter for the Midwestern Arcane—Greene is interrogating a minor without parental permission. Rick is there and started pressuring Harry when Murphy stepped in ad made him back down. In the elevator, he and Murphy discuss the potential for a relationship.Proven Guilty, ch. 22 Dresden gets a room to do his spell in with Bob's help. Molly Carpenter shows up wanting to use his bathroom. Dresden tries to convince her to talk to her mother to resolve their differences. While Molly takes a shower, Murphy shows up and Dresden prepares his beacon spell, and they discuss the case. As Murphy is leaving, Charity Carpenter stands at the door—then Molly comes out in a towel. They leave after Charity threatened Harry.Proven Guilty, ch. 23 Dresden powers up the spell that was supposed to send the phages back onto the sender—then waited. Rawlins arrives, before following Mouse. Nelson Lenhardt calls, scared that something was following him. Dresden sent him to Father Forthill.Proven Guilty, ch. 24 Then the Phages attack. The spell works but misses one. The AlienAlien creature - wikipedia-like phage, part insect and part feline, proceeded to attack the hotel and convention—Harry engaged it with Hellfire. Dresden killes it only after it has killed three people. Murphy had Rawlins babysit Dresden. In the parking lot, Lucius Glau hits Mouse with a van, Darby Crane abducts both him and Henry Rawlins.Proven Guilty, ch. 25 Notes References Category:Events Category:Proven Guilty Category:General